guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jupsto
User talk:Jupsto/Archive 1 Since you say ur a beta assassin then me, how bout u take a look at my talk page, down the bottom and tell me what you think about my stab build? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 10:35, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Yes? I'd have to agree with you. -- Nova -- ( ) 12:29, 10 March 2007 (CST) Cheers 16px 16:16, 10 March 2007 (CST) Heyy, Jups, I think you might want this :) -- Nova -- ( ) 09:27, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Fair dos 16px 10:33, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Vetting issues Hmm, even though you chop your own builds, and ''admit they're useless you still go about striking out votes and calling people noobs who disagree? -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.']] 18:56, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Striking votes = lies. Happned once and it was with the rules. Jupsto 19px 11:21, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Re: Your builds If you want them deleted, just place a delete tag on them with the reason, Deletion per author request, or something like that. No reason for a petition. — Gares 11:40, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Last time some perk took my tags off and said not decent reason. i'll try it anyways thanks. 16px 11:42, 13 March 2007 (CDT) :If you would have put a reason like the one above, that build would have been deleted. I said it was an immature reason and it was. I like the use of p'' instead of ''j. In the future, I would refrain from such behavior. Thanks. — Gares 11:55, 13 March 2007 (CDT) You lost me with the p and j part and refraim from which behavoir - imature reasons? 16px 11:57, 13 March 2007 (CDT) oh and i used the reason yuo gave me this time 16px 11:57, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Your sig The sig policy states that your user name must be clear from your sig. My icon makes clear that I'm Gem, but your sig icon doesn't relate to 'Jupsto', so you need to hav eyour name in your sig too. -- (talk) 11:58, 13 March 2007 (CDT) yeah my first one was called jupsto icon, but it took me a few versions and this version got called that for some reason. i try and fix it 16px 12:00, 13 March 2007 (CDT) I cant move it, if you can change it to being called jupsto or jupsto icon i would be greatfull 16px 12:01, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Changed it to this for now Jupsto 19px 12:27, 13 March 2007 (CDT) :I don't think you understand. The image itself needs to look like or somehow represent your user name, not just the image name. E.g. Gem's sig picture is actually a Gem. (Although some peopel think it looks like a pink shield ^.^) -- Nova -- ( ) 20:19, 13 March 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah but i look like the face and i'm sure gem doesn't look like a gem xD. anyways jupsto isn't a real word so.. what you ask is impossible. Jupsto 19px 12:22, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Hey I didn't ask that! ^.^ Gem did! Oh well, maybe do something like what Entropy did, hers is a pic of the word ^.^ Oh well, yours is fine as it is :) -- Nova -- ( ) 13:57, 16 March 2007 (CDT) User Page Content in your user page violates GW:NPA. Unfavoured: 90% Noobcraft, 10% original and mint ideas rejected by '''fools'.'' Change this word please. — Gares 15:07, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Changed it to idiocy, Ie. senseless/foolish behaivour. this means its a comment on behaivour and not personal, so it does not violate the code. Jupsto 19px 19:33, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :Rejected by idiocy is still commenting on the users involved in voting. You are commenting on users' behavior which is still personal. Comment on the system, the builds, but nothing pertaining to the users. Insulting or disparaging an editor is a personal attack regardless of the manner in which it is done. My advice, remove the sentence or reword to exclude the mention of voters. — Gares 19:45, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::anyhow, it should be ok now. I think you'd like to see this, Jups. I don't want anything to be said behind anyone's back. http://www.pvxbuilds.com/index.php?title=PvXwiki_talk:Ranked_User_Vetting The problem with wikis is lack of good faith and good will. -- Nova -- ( ) 19:48, 8 May 2007 (CDT) Project_talk:Builds_wipe#YOUR_ALL_IDIOTS Just putting this here for when Barek or Gem comes along and is all like "GW:NPA!" While I think your (the proper use of "your" is used here) point is actually rather vaild, it makes no sense to go around proclaiming it like a big ol stupidass.--Nog64Talk 21:35, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :Yeh, because nobody ever uses gwshack or anything. -Auron 21:38, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::"Stupidass?" OMG, GW:NPA! Run tell the police!!! - Krowman (talk • ) 21:41, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :::I was thinking more along the lines of Gamependium. That place sucks with a capital sucks balls. Why don't you go and read what I said there, Auron?--Nog64Talk 21:42, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Already did. Gamependium > Us. Remember that we had a favored starburst warrior too? -Auron 21:42, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :::::To be fair though, it was favored as a joke. - Krowman (talk • ) 21:44, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :One of those site's top skills was rebirth. Enough said. Jupsto 19px 07:26, 23 March 2007 (CDT) ::Sorry, the police has been busy. Barek warned you regarding your outburst. Next time you violate GW:NPA, you will be banned. — Gares 14:44, 23 March 2007 (CDT) Project talk:Builds wipe#You Suck Well, you have been warned for your disruptive and derogatory outbursts. If you would like to be contribute constructively when you return, please do so. — Gares 14:41, 11 April 2007 (CDT) you suck is constructive critisism Jupsto 19px 10:57, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:14, December 1, 2010 (UTC)